Third squad Fukutaichou
by Flying-Teacups
Summary: Bleach drabble     Contrary to popular belief the Third Squads productivity doubled after Ichimaru-Taichou betrayed the soul society. slight Hisagi x Kira, implied, Third Squad X Kira


**Hi sorry this is just a bleach drabble really ^ ^ i couldn't get it out of my head...**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief the third squad's productivity doubled after Ichimaru-Taichou betrayed the soul society.

The reason was simple, Kira-Fukutaichou.

It wasn't so much that Gin Ichimaru hindered Kira-Fukutaichou's work, though the fox faced man seemed to loose all the paperwork Kira Izuru managed to complete repeatedly and at every opportunity.

The ever smiling skinny man, seemed to enjoy watching Izuru fuss endlessly over the paperwork which the Taichou never completed or when was even attempted, was riddled with mistakes, lacking punctuation and was covered in the most hideous spidery handwriting that the Gotei 13 had ever seen in its long and illustrious history.

(Though the third squad mainly believed that the creepy man did it merely so Kira would scold him. The boy would take up a pose that made even the hard soldiers of the Squad of Despair hide smiles, as he would pout and look very much like the mother hen he so desperately tried to deny himself being.)

The reason that the said Squad of Despair's productivity almost doubled after Gin Ichimaru betrayed the soul society was because the entire squad were complexly, utterly, undeniably smitten with their Fukutaichou.

Seriously.

The blond haired ex-Fourth Squad member had managed to worm his way into all their hearts, with his painfully shy ways; nervous disposition and his tendency to over react.

It all started when Kira was transferred into their unit from the Fourth Squad, a member of the squad of wimps and pansy's transferring into the squad of hardened warriors who dealt with the despair caused by battles and war.

It probably didn't help that Ichimaru-Taichou's introduction consisted of, "Yo! Ya lot see 'ere? This is Izuru, yer all gonna be the best o' friends ya know? Ya see he's from the Fourth squad, so 'e ain't been in a real fightin' squad before, so yer better be nice to yer new Fukutaichou."

Needless to say the squad were not amused, why the hell should he be a Fukutaichou if he couldn't even fight?

From then on Kira's wasn't easy, the other Squad members seemed to make his life as difficult as possible, loosing his paperwork so he had to redo it again and again, as well as making sure that there was always a problem for him to sort out and leaving the office in disarray.

It was obvious the Taichou new what was going on and yet he let it continue for the whole of the first week that Kira Izuru was the Fukutaichou.

By the end of the week the Squad Three members were getting fed up, how was it no matter how much mess they made in the office it was always pristine by the next day? And how even though his paperwork was being "Lost" Izuru's work was still always on time and flawless?

A grudging respect had been formed, yet, how could they have a Fukutaichou that couldn't fight (or had never fought in the past?)

By the time group training came around on the Monday morning, Kira had been exempt last Monday as it was his first day, the Squad were determined to prove that even though he could do all the day to day work of the Fukutaichou job, he was not cut out on the power levels to be so.

Therefore on Mondays Squad training, the Third seat, Kuma, challenged the nervous blond to spar, Kuma having been in line for the Fukutaichou post if Izuru hadn't been brought in by Ichimaru-Taichou.

Kira had looked surprised when he was asked to spar, yet he had smiled at Kuma and said he would join him, but strangely he asked before they began what the rules were.

Kuma had looked at him as though he was an idiot, sighing mentally about Fourth Squad weaklings, the third seat had replied, "No Kido, just raw fighting skill. Its just a spar after all."

Kira had nodded in affirmation, before pausing frowning, lowering already creased brows, he asked plainly, "What about Shikai? Is it aloud?"

Kuma had looked surprised at the implication; the Fourth Squad member had Shikai, Surely not.

Kuma nodded tersely a little bemused not sure weather to feel surprise or unease.

The two had circled each other, Zanpacto drawn, slowly circling each other then Kuma had attacked suddenly, and Kira had dodged. Kuma tried again.

And again.

Quickly becoming frustrated the third seat had goaded the Fukutaichou jeering, "Surely you can do more than dodge?" when he received no reply he had smirked arrogantly and said, "I should have expected as much from a Fourth Squad member."

Izuru had not replied, merely stared impassively. A vein had throbbed in Kuma's forehead, twitching the bear like man had activated his Shikai his plain katana becoming spherical at the tip, and elongating into a large mace. The man puffed his chest out proudly; few seated officers Shikai became a weapon other than a sword.

Kira hadn't even blinked, he had merely readied him self for the next attack, his stance changing to cope with the new weapon, Kuma twitched again and attacked.

As Kuma charged Izuru's Reitsu had began to spike for the first time, visibly swirling around him forming a pale violet whirlwind, as he had whispered, "Raise your head, Wabisuke."

Needless to say third seat Kuma had been well and truly thrashed.

Kira-Fukutaichou 2, Squad Three 0

The next incident was when in the office a new recruit had foolishly left his Zanpacto unsheathed and balanced against on of the desk's laden with paper work.

A group of ranked officers had entered, arms filled with towering stacks of paperwork that had come in this week, as there had been a breach in Rukongai and this meant more paper work for the Third Squad.

It was an accident waiting to happen, an happen it did, the 6th seat Kenji, had tripped over the hem of his Hakama and toppled over sending paperwork everywhere and dislodging the naked sword from its precarious position.

The squad had watched in morbid horror as the Zanpacto fell and slashed the 6th seat Kenji's leg, there were immediately yell's of alarm, but before anyone could reach the man, who was now bleeding all over the freshly scattered paperwork, (it was a light scratch on his shin yet it bled a lot), Izuru had appeared green glow of healing Kido already forming, as he placed his hand over the wound asking calmly, "Will you please all calm down, will someone tell me who left that Zanpacto there?"

The new recruit (freshly returned to the scene) raised his hand guiltily, Kira had given the young man a hard look before saying in a manner that was strangely commanding for the nervous man, "Then I suppose you have learned why we are taught to keep our Zanpacto sheathed at all time?"

The boy had nodded sullenly expecting some sort of punishment.

Kira gave him another long look before sighing, "You are lucky there was no serious damage done to 6th seat Kenji's leg and I do hope you will avoid acting so foolishly in future."

The boy nodded furiously looking sufficiently remorseful, as Kira turned back to Kenji smiling slightly as he removed his hand from the freshly healed wound.

"There you go."

Izuru continued to smile kindly as the 6th seat thanked him, the members of Squad Three seeing the blond man in a new light.

Slowly over the next few months the Third Squad had taken a shine to the blond boy and soon there was an unspoken resolve amongst the men, One which meant they would be loyal to their Fukutaichou, as most of the men did not trust their eerily smiling Taichou but as Izuru was loyal to Gin, Squad Three were loyal to Gin.

This worked well until the man betrayed Izuru and the Soul Society.

It was then the unspoken resolve shone through whilst the blond man had decided that he would prove to the Gotei 13 that the Third Squad did not need Gin Ichimaru the third squad would prove to him that they were worthy of his loyalty...

Which brings us to Hisagi Shuuhei's current problem.

It was well known that Shuuhei and Izuru were close friends and drinking companions, it was inevitable that at some point feelings would develop between them, the slightly clumsy Ninth Squad Fukutaichou had asked the nervous man out, face enveloped with a vivid blush.

The blond man had smiled shyly with a matching blush, and replied with an affirmative.

Since then the couple had been seen holding hands as they went drinking with Matsumoto Rangiku, the frivolous Fukutaichou of the Tenth Squad, as well as sharing tea and Dango during the lunch brakes.

This was not the problem of course, as Shuuhei was head over heals for Izuru and vice versa, the problem was Squad Three and their overprotective manner.

At first Shuuhei had not noticed, but slowly as his and Izuru's relationship progressed, he began to notice, every time he and Izuru would lean to kiss each other, a Squad Three member would interrupt.

The first few times he had dismissed it as coincidence but it had been three months and he and Izuru had yet to kiss properly. All because of Squad Three!

He also began to notice that a small cluster of Squad Three members would follow him and Izuru at all times when they were together, that and they would glare at him every time he came to the Squad Three head quarters to surprise Izuru with lunch.

Whenever he lent to kiss Izuru on the cheek in greeting he could practically see the flames of hell surrounding Izuru's squad members.

That and the constant death glares every time he "Had the gall to hit on their beloved Fukutaichou!"

One time one had actually challenged him to a duel over "Kira-Fukutaichou's honour!"

Of course the said, "Kira-Fukutaichou" remained oblivious. Thinking it sweet every time his squad would surprise him with flowers or complete his paperwork for him declaring he needed the rest.

He never noticed as they smiled dazedly at him when he smiled, thinking him to be unbelievably cute.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise when a silent war against Hisagi-Fukutaichou was declared unofficially.

A voice broke Shuuhei out of his musings as he stood waiting at the third squad entrance (he was no longer aloud in the guard had informed him moodily) it was Izuru gently greeting him in his usual soft voice.

Shuuhei grinned at the blond man and slung an arm over his beloved's shoulders, tilting his head back slightly the usually serious Hisagi-Fukutaichou stuck his tongue out at the Squad Three members following them as usual.

He grinned as he watched the group glare furiously at him one biting a handkerchief in despair as "the evil wicked pervert-Fukutaichou from squad nine stole their Kira-Fukutaichou."

Wage war all they liked, even Izuru's over protective Squad members would never be able to make him give up the blond.

Izuru was his beloved too after all.


End file.
